


To Thine Own Self, Be True

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Lies are too hard to remember. <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa and I are besties - !  ...not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Thine Own Self, Be True

Kimbley doesn’t tell lies. 

It’s too difficult to remember them, in his opinion. If he tells one, he has to remember it, and keep that in mind to be able to spin the next one convincingly. However, if he keeps to the truth, or his version of it, well. So much easier in the long run. 

So, here, in the icy stronghold of Briggs, he watches, and waits, his elbows on the table, fingers steepled together. Wondering how many lies are being spun around him. Raven’s disappearance? Kimbley knew the general had to have died, and that it is very likely his death came about at the hand of one Olivier Mille Armstrong, the Ice Queen of Briggs. No matter. Raven’s…disappearance…allows for the homunculi’s plans to move forward that much more quickly. Edward Elric’s request to pursue the Ishbalan, Scar? Kimbley figures there is more than on reason for Fullmetal’s appeal, for Edward first mentions a resolve not to kill, then follows it up with the desire to find the scarred man and make him pay for killing Miss Rockbell’s parents. 

What is the lie, Kimbley wonders, and what is the truth? Did Miss Rockbell really mistrust her own work so much as to throw herself into a vehicle to hunt for Scar? Or was it all a ruse, to enable her to escape his own care? Considering how he’d last seen the girl, on the arm of the Ishbalan, perhaps it is too much to think that she’d planned to escape him so particularly. Still, he admits to himself, this trio of children is clever, and perhaps more dangerous than he originally expected. And now, until he can recapture Miss Rockbell, he has nothing to hold over Edward’s head to keep him in line. 

Well, Kimbley thinks, perhaps it doesn’t matter in the end. If Fullmetal won’t carve the crest, it will be up to him to cause the bloodshed necessary to mark the transmutation circle the homunculi have wrapped around Amestris. 

He doesn’t have a problem with it. After all, he wants to see who wins this battle, the homunculi or the humans. And if he’s thrown his lot in with the wrong side, so be it. At least he’s remained true to his nature, and not lived a lie.


End file.
